


Maybe I´m a little jealous

by parttimehuman



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coffee, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Just Isak not being jealous at all.Enjoy <3





	Maybe I´m a little jealous

Isak can hear the wonderful sound of his boyfriend´s laugh even before he enters kaffebrenneriet. He is supposed to meet Even here for a coffee before heading home together and that sound is already sending chills down his spine. The way Even laughs was one of the first things about him that Isak fell in love with. It makes Even look so beautiful, his eyes narrowed but outshining the sun and the moon and all the stars in the galaxy. But the very best feeling in this world is not simply seeing Even laugh, it´s seeing him laugh because of Isak, and as Isak is just arriving at the place, it must be someone else Even is laughing with.

Isak turns around the corner quickly, so he can see who it is. The boy sitting next to Even has light blonde hair and shining blue eyes which are staring a little too intensely at Even´s whole body, wandering up and down and up again. What the fuck?

Random people hitting on Even is a thing that has definitely happened before, but Isak usually doesn´t care, because as soon as they see Even not being able to keep his hands off of Isak, they tend to disappear as fast as they came. But this situation somehow feels different. Isak is still standing a couple of metres away from them, excluded from their apparently hilarious conversation, and Even hasn´t spotted him yet, being too focused on that stupid guy at his table.

With a mix of insecurity and anger, Isak walks up to the boys, faking a bright smile as he greets them with a casual halla. “Finally, you´re here,” Even says, “look who I met. This is Erik, he goes to Nissen too.” Now that he´s shaking the guy´s hand, Isak remembers seeing him in school before. He must be a third year, like Even. “Baby, we better go now, remember that we have plans for today?” Isak suggests impatiently, causing Even´s eyebrows to shoot up in surprise. “We do?” he asks, looking unnecessarily amused. “We do,” Isak confirms. Why does Even have to start arguing right now? Isak grabs his hand and pulls him out of his chair. “Bye Erik, nice meeting you,” he says without looking at the boy and pulls Even closer to his body, resting his arm around Even´s hips. Even is hardly able to stop himself from laughing out loud now, jealous Isak is simply too cute to be true.  
As soon as they step outside, Isak stops to take Even´s face in his hands and bring their lips together for a kiss, just in case Erik´s still watching through the huge glass pane. He pushes their bodies together and enters Even´s mouth with his tongue. The kiss gets way too heated, considering that they´re standing right in front of kaffebrenneriet, where everyone can see them. Where everyone is seeing them. But part of Isak wants exactly that. He wants all the Eriks in this world to know that Even belongs to him alone. Even is not some kind of teenage crush to Isak. Even saved Isak in some way and Isak saved Even right back and he is damn ready to fight anyone for what they have now.

Even is the one who breaks apart first, breathless and with a boner, but also with a huge smile on his face. “Is this what happens when you get jealous?” he jokes, but he also knows what Isak´s reaction means on a more serious level. Even, who used to think of himself as crazy and toxic and destructive, is loved by the most gorgeous boy in all the exisitng parallel universes, a boy who will fight for him.

“Jealous? Me? Never.” Isak replies, exaggerating as usual. “I´m considering making you jealous more often,” Even says, completely ignoring Isak´s denial. He´s been in the same position before, so he knows exactly what´s going on. “Don´t,” Isak begs, not smiling any more. Even didn´t mean to turn this conversation too serious, so he continues: “I wonder what sex with jealous Isak is like.” “There´s only one way to find out,” Isak points out. “I thought you aren´t jealous?” Even asks and Isak can only roll his eyes at that comment. “Well, maybe I´m a little jealous…” he admits.


End file.
